Computers are being utilized extensively that have a video viewing capability. In most instances, as is well known, these video images are interlaced and the graphics displays associated with such computers are noninterlaced. It is also known that in such a noninterlaced computer, motion artifacts are created thereby that create ghosts or a trailing video image.
This occurs because an interlaced frame consists of two video fields that are separated in time domain by a vertical period. As each video field can be unique or there are moving objects or scenes, when these two fields are combined to form a single frame, the video picture appears to be tearing since the object has moved from one point to the next in the video frame between the fields. Traditionally, this artifact problem has been addressed either reproducing the second field by replication of each scan line on the video, by forcing every other line black, or interpolating lines of the same field to form a frame.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method and apparatus for minimizing this ghosting or tearing effect caused by the artifacts, but at the same time the system should be one that is simple and easy to implement in the existing computer system. In addition, this system should be applicable to any environment where there is interlaced image being displayed on a noninterlaced screen. The system should be such that it is easy to implement and can be easily produced in a cost effective manner.